Poisoned Perspectives
by Digital Thorns
Summary: When Taylor was stuffed into her locker, she never expected that the filth and disease inside it would become her very blood and sweet. Now a walking biohazard, Taylor has to deal with the PRT and Brockton Bay's major gangs trying to recruit and/or capture her, as well as the fact that everyone around her is in constant danger.


Chapter 1

Coffin

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own WORM in any way shape or form.

"God I hate this place..." Taylor thought, looking at the object of her undying hate, okay so maybe it wasn't as bad as it _could_ be, but that didn't stop Taylor from hate the school known as Winslow High all the same. Winslow, on it own, was bad enough, basically amounting to nothing more than a place the local gangs recruited the young and impressionable teens that attended. Yet it seemed that the universe just didn't think that was bad enough for poor little Taylor. No, for the past _ _2 years__ Taylor had been on the receiving end of a bullying campaign, orchestrated by the schools three most popular girls, Sophia Hess, Madison Clements, and Emma Berne, and as if that wasn't enough, __Emma__ used to be Taylor's best friend, her only friend! However, that didn't seem to stop Emma from suddenly turning on her when she got back from summer camp all those years ago. Despite all the memories they shared together, and _both_ of them promising to be 'best friends Forever', Emma __still__ stabbed her in the back! At this point, After 2 years, Taylor wasn't even angry or upset anymore, she just wanted to know __why__? however, Taylor doubted she would ever get an answer. Nevertheless, Taylor had to endure, After all, her dad was still recovering from her mother's death, and the problems the Dock Union were still facing wasn't helping. Thus, Taylor concluded that her dad had plenty to worry about already, he didn't need her adding more problems on top of it. She also couldn't get help from the school either, see that they were, without a doubt, actively ignored the bullying that Taylor was going thru.

for what felt like the longest time Taylor just stood there, staring at the school, Despite how much she wanted to just turn around, running the other direction. "Just a few more years," Taylor whispered to herself, "Then I can leave this all behind me." but no matter how true it was, it didn't seem to help at all. Swallowing so she could lubricate her dry throat, Taylor breathed out and Then, took a step forward.

=Line Break=

It was about noon, and the "trio" had, surprisingly, yet to do anything, which sent all sorts of alarms off in Taylor's head. No pushed, no missing school work, not even the usual "rumors" that seemed to be spoken __just__ loud enough so that Taylor could overhear. in fact, it seemed that the trio was doing all they could to _minimize_ contact with her. As much as she wished she could chalk it up to the three finally getting bored of her, and given her recent lack of reaction to anything they did it _was_ a possibility, Taylor's gut told her that this was just a recession. They were planning something. However, In spite of herself, Taylor allowed herself to relax a little.

So in hindsight, she should have expected this to happen.

However, that didn't stop Taylor from banging her fists against the metal door of the locker, desperately hoping that someone would help her. However, just like every time before, it seemed that nobody that heard Taylor's cries for help cared, or at the very less didn't care enough to help. Covered with the filth that the trio had somehow stuffed into her locker, Taylor could do nothing but cry. But the worst part of it all wasn't the claustrophobic size of the locker, the used tampons and god knows what else, or even the feeling of the versus bugs and insects that were crawling all over her, biting any and all exposed skin they could find. It was the simple realization that she could possibly _never_ get out.

"Why why why why-why-why-whywhywhyWHYWHYWHY..." Taylor repeated again and again until...

 _DESTINATION_

 **TRAJECTORY**

 _ **AGREEMENT**_

Taylor felt like her blood was on fire, then the door of her prison melted.

* * *

 **AN:** Constructive criticism would be appreciated


End file.
